


Being more

by Flufflbutt



Category: GOT7
Genre: Awkward Romance, Dormlife, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Roommates, Self-Doubt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flufflbutt/pseuds/Flufflbutt
Summary: Mark couldn't believe, he had to share a room with Jackson. Who came up with the glorious Idea to put the quietest member with the loudest. He could already feel the headache approaching.Or where Mark realises Jackson isn't that bad, once he gets to know him.





	1. Moving In

Mark couldn’t believe it. He was going to debut in only two weeks. He felt like he was flouting threw life the last few days. Like he was unbeatable.  
Even when the already excruciating training lessons he and the others received got harder and harder and the sweat, ran down his back and face, he couldn’t help but grin, like a manic serial killer. His dream was finally going to become true. 

All his hard work was going to pay off. Going to Korea, the years of training, and uncertainty, if he will ever debut, the never stopping stress. It was all going to be worth it. 

Now he only had one Problem. He basically knew and liked all of his soon-to-be Group-Members. Youngjae, who was so nice he could basically be an angel. Jaebum, who had great leading Qualities, and was going o become a great leader, they all could relie on.  
Jinyoung, who seemed strict and unapproachable, but was actually quiet nice, and funny. BamBam, who was always game for fun, as well as Yugyeom, who seemed timid and shy, until he felt comfortable with you. 

And then of course there was Jackson. The person who was going to be his Roommate, in the new dorm. 

Mark already dreaded the days he had to endure Jacksons constant blabbering. He clearly remembered he first met the eccentric Chinese boy. On his fist day, in the company, he introduced himself to the whole class shouting, that he was Jackson Wang from China, and that he was going to be the best fucking Idol there ever was. And now Mark, who was a quiet introvert himself, had to share a room with the loudest out of all the people in their whole trainee group. 

But like all the things you dread, the day of their move came faster, than Mark expected. A deep sigh escaped Marks lips as he climbed the last flight of stairs, with the first moving box in his arms. Not longer wanting to delay the unavoidable, he put the box on the ground and started searching for his brand new key. 

After he opened the door he was already greeted with the biggest chaos he ever saw. Well he also never saw 7 people moving at once. He greeted everyone politely, and let out a relieved sigh, when he noticed, that Jackson appeared to be late. Jaebum already feeling responsible, showed him the room he and Jackson were going to share, from today on. 

Luckily the dorm was already fully furnished. He couldn’t imagine what he would have done if he would have had to build up his furniture himself. He wasn’t really technically gifted, and it would have ended in disaster. 

One time he had to build a new bed he got, and somehow he managed to do it, but in the end it crumbled as soon as they tried to put the mattress on it. While shaking his head, thinking back to that embarrassing incident, he went out of his room to get the rest of his stuff, that was waiting for him downstairs in a company Van. 

Marks boxes were quickly in his room, thanks to Youngjae, who generously offered his help, because he was already almost done with his own stuff. They chatted excitedly about their upcoming debut, imagining their first show, their first fan sign, as well as their worries. Will they even make it and get enough fans? 

While talking the time just flew by, and soon they had stored all of Marks boxes in his room. Now he only had to unpack everything. Mark was just done with his first moving box, when he heard the loud voice of Jackson. Mark had to swallow another sigh. It seemed like Jackson was often going to be the cause of Marks sighing. He had hoped to get done with unpacking before Jackson arrived, but unfortunately, that wasn’t possible anymore. 

And like Mark expected, after Jackson greeted everyone, and held Smalltalk, he started talking to mark non-stop. He talked about everything, that went through his head, from how his day was today to how he grew up. 

At first Jackson could tickle one or two chuckles out of mark, with some of his more funny anecdotes and adventures, but the more time went by, and Jackson still talked and talked, the more Mark felt how he started to get exhausted and annoyed. Until at one point he just couldn’t stand it anymore, and went to look for his headphones with a short I’m sorry, in Jacksons direction, he put them in and started hearing music as loudly as possible. 

When he turned around and saw Jacksons Face he felt immediately bad. Jackson looked like a kicked puppy, but if he didn’t put in his headphones right then, he would have done something much worse. As an introvert it basically drained him, being with people. 

Its not like he hates humans altogether, he still had fun hanging out with his friends. But after that, he needed some time by himself, or else he got into a bad mood. Unfortunately people like Jackson, who seemed to have endless resources of energy and never stopped talking, were the worst to be around for Mark. 

Still, his bad consciousness didn’t take excuses. Now that he was done with unpacking, he layed down into his new bed, on top of the covers and started surfing the internet. Tying to ignore Jackson, and his bad consciousness. 

However it as almost impossible for Mark to ignore Jackson. Somehow, his eyes always strayed towards his new roommate. Although Jacksons constant blabbering had been exhausting, he at least smiled while he talked, and didn’t run around their room looking so crestfallen. 

Right in the moment Mark decided that he has to apologize, Jaebum knocked on their door, and asked if they were also hungry and wanted to order take out. Of course they both happily said yes, glad they didn’t have to cook anymore. 

Dinner was over quickly, everybody hanging after their own thoughts. BamBam and Yugyeom entertained the others mostly by themselves, talking about their future together. Jackson who normally would love to chat with everyone was silent. Mark started to feel guilt well up in him, thinking it was his fault for being so rude to Jackson, without explaining anything. 

So when they went back to their room, Mark didn’t immediately put in his headphones, and hid under his blanked, like he wanted to. He actually apologized to Jackson. 

“Hey Jackson, uhm, I wanted to say I’m sorry.” Which earned him a surprised stare. 

“You know, the thing is, that I’m not that good with people. I’m more of an introverted person. Its like they drain my energy. And when I get exhausted, I get into a bad mood and become snappy...or an asshole. So I wanted to apologize for that. You did nothing wrong.” Mark explained with a serious face, hoping Jackson would understand, and forgive him. 

Extroverted people often didn’t understand Introverts, and thought they would dramatize their feelings. Mark bit his lip. But to his surprise Jackson started smiling. 

“Oh, thank god! I already thought I offended you somehow, and you hated me already.”

“No! No, nothing like that, you were actually pretty funny.” Mark quickly corrected. 

“Thanks! I was already thinking I imagined your hidden smiles. But I wanted to apologize to you too. When I’m nervous, I tend to ramble. So if I ever talk to much again, please just tell me to shut up. I promise I wont take it personally.”

“Thank you!” Mark was so relieved, he started beaming. 

Unfortunately, BamBam decided to burst into their room, while they just dumbly smiled at each other, screaming “Hey, it’s far to early to got to bed, does anyone of you want to watch a horror movie?” 

Which surprised both of them so much that Jackson let out a scared scream, and Mark jumped almost two meters into the air. 

“Maybe you two don’t need a horror movie anymore.” BamBam cackled, while Mark and Jackson pretended like nothing happened, and they didn’t just embarrassed themselves. Although they sent each other a little knowing smile.


	2. Chapter 2

It has now been a few weeks since their debut, and Mark couldn’t believe it at first, but somehow their lives had become even busier than before their debut. Never the less, Mark couldn’t be happier. He was living his dream. Finally. To add to that he was able to share his happiness and enthusiasm with all the Got7 members, who understood perfectly how he felt and shared his dreams and goals. 

He was so glad he got to debut with exactly these 6 people.. even after only a few weeks, living and working with them, he couldn’t imagine a life without them. Especially Jackson. The one person he had the most doubts about, if they could get along, was actually his best friend now. 

Of course he could still be really fucking annoying, but most times it was just fun hanging out with Jackson. Now that Mark felt comfortable around him, he could enjoy the conversations with the fellow rapper more. He actually appreciated his constant rambling. It meant Mark could just listen, without having to talk himself. Even if Mark wanted to say something for a change, Jackson would notice, and wait for Mark patiently to find the right words. 

He really enjoyed their conversations, and how Jackson always managed to make him laugh. It could be a joke, a story from his childhood, or his constant harmless teasing. It was almost impossible for Mark not to smile, when he was with Jackson. 

It also fascinated him how outright crazy Jackson was. Jackson didn’t give a shit about social manners and norms, and acted accordingly. Doing things Mark would never ever dare to do, or even think of. Some times he started screaming, without any rime or reason, other times he totally embarrassed himself, while still somehow being charismatic and funny. 

Mark was jealous of his ability to just not care about what other people think and say behind his back. Jackson always did what he wanted to, no matter the consequences, and he wanted to be strong enough to be like that too. 

Mark on the other side always thought three times about, what he said, and his every move, always trying to be perfect, so that no one could criticize him. Errors were unacceptable to him. He however noticed that with Jackson Mark didn’t have to be like him. Because somehow Jackson always noticed, when he had problems, and helped him. 

When he felt uncomfortable with something, he pulled the attention to himself, when he was only awkwardly on the side line, Jackson came up to him and talked to him, when he wanted to say something, and didn’t know how to enter the conversation, Jackson turned his attention to him and listened to him. It was like he could read Marks thoughts.. he really had to ask Jackson about that sometime. 

And then of course there was the flirting and the excessive skin ship. At first Mark didn’t know what to do. He felt uncomfortable, when Jacksons face got so close, he could count his eyelashes. And he seriously thought Jackson wanted to kiss him. But with time he grew accustomed to it and played along. 

If he was honest to himself he actually liked it when Jackson flirted with him. In these moments it seemed like he was the most important person in the universe. He liked the feeling of being special. He liked it so much, he sometimes initiated it himself. 

He almost couldn’t believe it himself, that he, shy little mark felt comfortable enough with Jackson to search him out of cuddles. Everything was just so easy with Jackson. He became the most important person to Mark in just a few weeks. He never felt like this before with anyone else. 

Today again, right before an important performance, Marks head was lying in Jacksons lap, like often nowadays when he got nervous. Jacksons proximity calmed him down like nothing else. In the Background Mark can hear Bambams exited voice. He´s probably talking to one of the many Cameras that are capturing their every move. 

Suddenly Jackson moves Marks head out of his lap, wearing a mischievous grin. Mark knows without a doubt he’s up to no good. Now fully awake again Mark sits up, curious what Jackson will do this time. 

The troublemaker sneaks up to Bambam, until he’s standing right behind him. The he proceeds to put his arm around Bambams abdomen, hugging him from behind and fake whispering into his ear, loud enough for the mic to pick up, with a rough sexy voice

“Hey baby, where did you go, you promised me I could have you all to myself today.” 

Bambam of course starts screaming, shoves Jackson away from him, with so much force, he almost falls, and starts laughing embarrassed. Trying to play it down in front of the Camera. 

While Jackson and Bambam keep arguing, Mark feels like someone dipped him into cold water. The smile he had on his face, while Jackson was approaching Bambam froze, as soon as Jackson hugged Bambam. 

Suddenly everything made sense. Mark wasn’t special to Jackson. He was just another friend. It was just a joke. But Mark who was emotionally starved, had interpreted all the wrong things into Jacksons behaviour. 

He felt the world around him fade. Ha wasn’t able to see, hear or breathe anymore. No matter how much air he tried to get into his lungs, it wasn’t enough. It felt like he was going to die. Did anyone ever die of heartbreak? 

Of course he was going to become famous for the most pathetic death in history. Mark felt panic rise up in him, where was he, why wasn’t he able to breathe anymore? 

When all of a sudden he heard a quiet voice calling him. He would recognize this voice everywhere. Wanting to scream for help wasn’t an option without any air in his lungs, but he desperately wanted to. His head started to hurt. 

“Hey, its okay, I’m here. I’m holding your hand right now, can you feel my hand?” 

And as if his brain needed to actually hear that information he was able to feel Jacksons hand, he squeezed it. 

“That’s right! Now you only have to concentrate on my voice and do as i say.” 

As if Mark would ever not be able to concentrate on Jacksons Voice. “Okay, the most important thing for you right now is to breathe! Breathe together with me.” The first rush of air hurt, and he felt himself hyperventilating, but then he focused on the others rhythm and soon they breathed in unison. 

A few minutes later he was able to feel his limbs again. With a relieved sigh he opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling of their waiting room. 

As he turned his head a little bit he could see Jackson sitting right beside him, observing Mark with a worried expression.   
“Are you feeling better?”   
“Yes, I’m sorry I worried you.”  
“Its okay. Many people have panic attacks from time to time. Especially, when they are under as much stress as we are. But it is still not normal. I suggest you go see a doctor. He will be able to help you more than I can.” 

Mark frowned. He didn’t want to go to a doctor and tell him, he got a freaking panic attack over his bandmate. Jackson laughed. 

“Hey don’t look at me like that, or I will have to cuddle you. You just look irresistible pouting.” 

All of a sudden Marks heart was pounding up to his throat, and all his blood decided that the best place to stay at the moment would be his cheeks. But Jackson just ruffled his hair. 

“Come on, we really have to get ready now, we have to go on stage soon.” 

Mark mumbled an almost unbearable reply and made his way over to the Make-up artists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there. Yes I am still alive, and this fic is too. But, well as so often life happened. I started to work fulltime again, and Go to school, so yeah. Not much time.  
> But anyway how did you like the new chapter? I hope you all liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I discovered Got7 and couldn't resist writing about Markson. Both of them are such cuties. The next Chapter is already in work so stay tuned. Sorry, not sorry for this shit. Love you all.


End file.
